Augustus Gloop second song
"Augustus Gloop second song" '''is sung by Augustus Gloop and Fink. Lyrics '''Augustus Gloop: I'm like a sniper rhymes'll strike ya when I'm rockin Mad chicks be jockin' when the G Starr's talking And that's because my word is bond I get much fan mail and I always respond So tell your hon to write me too Make sure she puts attention Mr. Guru Brothers know the flow is unique I got 100 wild styles in my black valise MC's wanna be me so they keep askin For me to teach 'em methods both slow and fast And others wanna act as if they're better But they only got one style which ain't all that clever I'm cooler than wind, harder than cold steel I get the ladies with more than just sex appeal A mystic psychic scanning all your thoughts I'll touch your soul and make your brain feel caught When my rapture traps ya and makes you mine You'll submit to the gift and to the lyrical lines So suckers realize that the size is too large When I come through I'm pullin' whole crews cards I be wreckin' correct and on the gangster tip MC's who front: Imma' gonna bust your shit Fink: I like to fuck pigs! Augustus Gloop: I wonder do you love it enough I'm steppin' rugged and tough, never to front or to bluff I got the fresh cut baldy, the brothers call me Guru the man yes with all the J-A-Z-Z-Y type essence, street type lessons manifesting The one who make the fly ladies feel pleasant Never forgettin' that to myself I'm true Do what you want to but watch yourself though "duke" I don't wanna hear all of that loud mouthing Try to pull yours out when nothing comes out Then you'll see why you can't compete with me The notorious Guru of the Gang you see Starr stands for power like I said before I'm like the doctors cure slicker than Roger Moore I slide up to a crab MC like this Tap 'em in the head with my mic like this I'll be revealing that you're weak to the world if you wish And I insist that if you persist Then you get creamed, cuz Imma' get real steamed So don't you try to flex and try to look all mean Heyo check it that's dead that's it Cuz all you phony ass rappers Imma' bust your shit Now when you see me on the set you know I may unleash A lyric like a mad dog barking through the speaker Step off unless you wanna get torn up Your raps worn out burned out fucked up You lucked up or maybe you lucked out Cuz at the battle last time you snuck out But now I'm rolling over you full blast I'm here to let you know no longer will the bull last MC's telling lies and poppin' all those myths Keep on fakin' moves and Imma'... Category:Songs Category:Act One Category:Act One Songs Category:Songs Category:Act Two Songs